Project Summary/Abstract The purpose of the proposed program is to train the next generation of scholars in developmental psychopathology who will conduct multiple levels of analysis research addressing the first three of NIMH's strategic objectives from a developmental perspective. The proposal requests continuation of a training program at the Institute of Child Development, University of Minnesota, continuously supported by the National Institute of Mental Health since 1959. The award-winning faculty on the training grant reflect various sub- disciplines of developmental science, including child clinical psychology, developmental behavioral neuroscience/developmental psychobiology, stress neurobiology, socioemotional development, cognitive development, pediatrics, and prevention/intervention science. External training faculty from other departments across the University of Minnesota (e.g., Family Social Science, Pediatrics, Psychiatry, Psychology - see Table 2 in application) also will serve as co-mentors of the pre- and ?post doctoral trainees. This allows our trainees to take advantage of the full richness of research in developmental psychopathology available at the University of Minnesota. The proposal seeks support for 4 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral trainees for 2-year terms. In any given year, the predoctoral trainees represent approximately 10% of all Ph.D. students in the Institute of Child Development; thus, being placed on the training grant is highly competitive. Students enter the training grant as 2nd, 3rd or 4th year Ph.D. students (preferentially 3rd or 4th year) so that we can be more confident of their talent and of their commitment to research areas pertinent to NIMH's strategic goals. Postdoctoral trainees are selected based on evidence of research potential, strong recommendations, and fit with the program. Predoctoral trainees complete one of two Ph.D. tracks, the Developmental Science track or the Developmental Psychopathology Clinical Science track; the latter involves a one-year clinical internship. All predoctoral trainees receive training in developmental psychopathology, grant writing, professional development, ethics in research, statistics, and cognitive and social development as part of the larger Ph.D. program. Coursework is mostly completed by the end of the 2nd year, and thus those students funded by this training grant can devote most of their time to research. Postdoctoral students complete the grant writing course and, in consultation with their faculty mentor and the training grant director, any areas of developmental science that are critical to their research program and in which they lacked sufficient prior training. Consistent with the fourth NIMH strategic objective, research conducted will be innovative and have great public health significance.